massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Algaron
This is how Algaron became what it is today, we enter the story at the end of the battle between Dranah and Nordics. The Journey Two survivors managed to escape the battle-hardened men of the Nordics, who fought like beasts tearing their victims limbs off. One of these survivors, Rooseus, A man of great cunning and his companion Maximus "XVW", a Warrior of the Light, managed to fight their way out of Dranah when it was overrun. While traveling to the city of Silveredge they overheard a rumor of a successful expedition to the lands of Daendroc. Deciding this was the best way to rebuild what they had lost they hired a ship to the Silveredge colony Daenshore. Once they where on open water, they overheard a sailor say 'I hear there are many dangers in the land of Daendroc'. The two looked at each other, this is not what they needed, so they went below deck and buckled on their weapons, afterall , they may need it. Then the two caught some dinner and proceeded to take a nap to regain some strength for the long journey. The two awoke to sounds of shouting 'You! get that rope, and-' 'Sir! land!'. the two slowly got to the upper deck to see strange unexplored coasts unravell before them. Suddenly, a being that could only be described as a shadow, crossed the deck, and ripped the head off the captain, chaos, dozens of them, shadows climbing up the sides of the ship, A sailor just had the time to yell 'VAMPIRES' before getting his throat slit. Pulling out his sword Maximus cut down any vampire that tried to break through into their cabin, yelling to Rooseus 'I can't hold them much longer' then he was struck by a vampire. Before he was able to regain his balance the vampire had jumped past him and charged Rooseus. Rooseus, acting on instinct struck the vampire with his pack, spraying lapis lazuli all over the room. The vampire shrieked and burned to ash. Surprise only lasted for a few seconds as Rooseus heard Maximus cursing the remaining vampires 'Is that all you got, you soulless maggots' Cunning as he was, Rooseus started to mix lapis lazuli in the vial of water on the table and then threw it at the remaining vampires. The vampires shrieked in pain and started to stumble around, blinded. Taking advantage of the moment Maximus and Rooseus ran out of the cabin and jumped off the ship, swimming to the shore. The two found themselves in a marsh, with giant trees and muddy banks, they clambered up, out of the water and began their trek to find a suitable living space. With night quickly fading, it would be a long day. The Discovery Some weeks later, the two came to a huge savannah, with mountains in the backshot, they were quick to take the opportunity of gathering food, so they killed a cow and had lunch, after lunch they put the leftovers in their backpacks along with their supplies, and began to walk to the mountains. soon, they began to run, knowing that, that was the place, this is where they would start again and build a huge city, as glorious as Dranah once was. Soon they began, recruiting natives, travellers, explorers and merchants, all who where looking for a place safe from the minions of Mrs.Baver Nowadays, Algaron is a vast expanding city filled with farmers, hunters, warriors, merchants and miners. All looking to build a faction as great as the ones they had been shown by the two survivors, Rooseus and Maximus. The Empire Algaron has built for itself is contains a Holy nature, its inhabitants walk in the light,its warriors pledged to fight the darkness Category:Algaron Category:Factions Category:(RP) Stories